disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland's Happiest Ed Edd n Eddy Celebration
Disneyland's Happiest Ed Edd n Eddy Celebration was a event in 2009 to celebrate the 10th aniversery of Ed Edd n Eddy. All of the Disneyland and Disney's Califronia Adventure Attractions, Lands, and Shows were rethemed to Ed Edd n Eddy but, only for the celebration. Edland (Disneyland) Lands * Money Street Ed.S.A. * Edventureland * Edtropolis (New Orleans Square) * Urban Ranger Camp (Critter Country) * Eddy's Western Town (Frointerland) * Sir-Ed-a-lot's Kingdom (Fantasyland) * Eddy's Moneytown * Ed's Look into the Future (Tommorowland) Rides Money Street Ed.S.A. * Money Street Vehicles (where Main Street Vehicles is) * Edland Railroad (where Disneyland Railroad is) * The Edland Story with Mr. Danny (where The Disneyland Story with Abarham Licoln is) * The Ed Edd n Eddy Gallery (where The Disney Gallery is) Edventureland * Walt Disney's Ed-Chanted Tiki Room (where Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room is) * Ed-iana Adventure: Temple of King Tukyershirtin! (where Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forrbidden Eye is) * Edd's Jungle Cruise (where Jungle Cruise is) Edtropolis * Pirates of the Kanker-bbean (where Pirates of the Carabbean is) * The Abandon House (where The Hauted Mansion is) Urban Ranger Camp * The Belly Button Eater Mountain (where Splash Mountain is) * Eddy Crockett's Explorerer's Canoes (where Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes is) * The Many Adventures of Ed Edd n Eddy (where The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is) Eddy's Western Town * The Canadian Squirt Guns Gallery (where Frointerland Shootin' Exposition is) * The Mountain of No Return (where Big Thunder Mountain is) Sir-Ed-a-lot's Kingdom * The Ed's in One + One = Ed (where Alice in Wonderland is) * Casey Jr. Scam Train (where Casey Jr. Circus Train) * Ed-bo The Flying Idiot (where Dumbo The Flying Elephant is) * It's a Ed World (where It's a Small World is) * Prince Jimmy's Carrousel (where King Author's Carousel is) * Ed Tea Party (where Mad Tea Party is) * Ed-tterhorn Bobsleds (where Matterhorn Bobsleds is) * Mr. Eddy's Scam Ride (where Mr. Toad's Wild Ride is) * Get Yer Money Her Castle (where Sleeping Beatuy Castle is) * Once Upon an Ed Canal Boats (where Storybookland Canal Boats is) Ed's Look into the Future * Astro Ed-bitor (where Astro Orbitor is) * Edd's Driving School (where Autopia is) * Ed's Dawn of The Astro Blasters (where Buzz Lightyer's Astro Blasters is) * Captain Ed (where Honey, I Shrunk the Kids is) * Ed's Look into The Future (where Innoventions is) * Ed's Adventure to Space (where Space Mountain is) * Star Eds (where Star Tours is) Eddy's Scam-afornia Adventure (Disney's California Adventure) Lands * Ed-den State * Eddywood Backlot * "a mutant's land" * Ed-zzy Peak * Par-ed-ise Pier Rides & Shows Ed-den State * Eddy's Rocket Car Adventure (where Soarin' Over California is) Eddywood Backlot * Idiot Talk with Ed (where Turtle Talk with Crush is) * The Panda Eddy Show (where Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage! is) * The Ed's Journey into the Jawbreaker Factory (where Monsters Inc., Mike & Sully to the Rescue is) * The Ed-light Zone The Laws of Pyshics Broken (where The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror is) * Ed-imation Academy (where Animation Academy is) * Ed's Workshop (where Scorcerer's Workshop is) * Ed Edd n Eddy*Vision 3D (where Muppet*Vision 3D is) " a mutant's land" * It's Tough to Be a Monster! (where It's Tough to be a Bug! is) * Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride (where Flik's Flyers is) * Eddy's Jawbreaker Train (where Heimlich's Chew Chew Train is) * Queen Sarah's Wet Kingdom (where Princess Dot Puddle Park is) * Eddy's Bumper Cars (where Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies is) Edzzy Peak * Ed's Sea Ranch Chaos! (where Grizzly River Run is) Par-ed-ise Pier * The Point of No Return (where California Screamin' is) * Eddy's Fun Wheel (where Mickey's Fun Wheel is) * Ed's Sea Ranch Carousel (where King Triton's Carousel is) * Jumping Aliens from Outer Space! (where Jumpin' Jellyfish is) * Eddy's Shootin' Midway Mania! (where Toy Story Mania! is) Category:Fanon Category:Attractions